Flashback
by BlueDestiny02
Summary: Kouga and Ayame were once close until he hurt her extremely emotionally in high school but now three years later he see's her again and now he wants to try and be friends again. But will Ayame want to? Ch.7 reedited
1. Flashback love

'blah blah' thought words "blah blah" said words

Flashback- Chapter 1: Three Years Ago

"So Koga" Ayame said "what is it?" he said kinda irritated. "Well I was wondering, if you would ya know go out with me we've know each other for a long time and well"

"No" he said before she could even finish her sentence.

"But Koga, why I don't understand I thought you liked me?" "Like you I only said that so I could get closer to Kagome and now she with mutt face so I don't care anymore" "But Koga" she said on the break of tears. "No I just don't like you so get over it" and with that he walked away.

Three Years Later: Ayame's POV

'Man why can't I stop remembering that day, when Koga crushed more like broke my heart into a million pieces. It's been three years and I still can't forget but it even though I really liked him if he asked me out now I would crush his feelings and not even give him a chance. I'm not a shoe toy that he can just throw away than pick right up.'

'OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK AGAIN. I better hurry lets see I need a shower and quick, and I need a quick emphasis on quick breakfast. Man this water is really cold but I don't have time to adjust it. I need to eat I could eat a whole pizza if I had one. I'll just have to eat some toast.'

'Just my luck, the traffic is terrible if I'm lucky the restaurant won't be too crowded. Good only a couple of cars so far time to put on my waitress apron. I wish I didn't have to work here at "Cherry Blossom" anymore but its good pay and I need it since I can't get a real job yet as an intern.'

'Wow my last customer of the day is really hot, he reminds me of…him huh it is him. This just isn't my day well maybe he won't remember me and then I can just go on with my day and life. What do you know he doesn't remember me good then I take his order then leave. I come back with some salad to start him off then go on a five min break/ walk'

Koga's POV

"I'm so hungry, that's the last time I stay out all night and not eat any dinner I'm starving when I am going to get a waiter / waitress. Oh here she comes she's kinda cute well more like gorgeous. I tell here what I want then she leaves then she comes back with a salad."

"I can't believe, Kagome's still with mutt face even after three years but that's okay I will just move on. I can tell now that she was just being nice and didn't want to hurt my feelings so she just never told me that she wasn't interested I guess."

Ayame's POV

Ayame walks back into the restaurant 'I can't believe I took my break early, for him well at least I was able to get lunch earlier I guess'. Ayame starts to walk into the staff section then comes back out with Koga's breakfast some omelet with: bacon, cheese, onions, peppers, and some toast on the side with a cappuccino. "Here you go" I said very politely, he said "Thank you". 'I stated to walk away' when he said "you look familiar"

'I wish he had never said that, I tried to act like I didn't know him but he wouldn't buy it. So I asked him "if he was done and wanted a check" he said "yeah". Then I brought him the check book. He gave me his credit card and a decent tip thank goodness because I wasn't that fast I thought he wouldn't give me a tip at all.'

'For some reason, he just sat there whatever then I started to walk out the door and he followed me what the heck is he thinking. "What do you want?" I say "I want to know where I know you from what's your name?" "It's none of your business" I say then keep walking. "You already know it anyway if you don't remember than too bad".

"Come on why are you being so how do I say this bitchy?" 'Huh he did not just say that I was being bitchy after what he did to me. That's it we are going to the park down the street and I'm going to tell him why I am being so BITCHY'.

"Follow me Kouga" I say with such anger I couldn't even believe it myself. 'Finally were at the park.' "So Koga, do you want to know why I am so angry right now."

"Yeah I haven't even done anything to you". 'Well that was a lie you should never lie like man he is really making me angry'.

"It's because you broke my heart and betrayed me three years ago you bastard". He tried to think really hard then it came to him a girl with green eyes and beautiful red hair. He had been friends with her since high school but when he started college he started to drift apart from here and then he met Kagome.

Normal POV

Then it hit him he had said the only reason he had wanted to be friends with her was because he wanted to get closer with Kagome. But that had been partially right after Ayame introduced Kouga and Kagome he fell in love with her but it was a one- sided love.

Ayame look like she was about to cry at that moment Kouga said he was sorry really sorry then asked her if he could take her out on an date as an apology. "No I won't I may be bitchy and a little bitter but I am not stupid you will try to just use me again Koga so thanks but no thanks Koga". Then she started to walk away.


	2. Reconnection turns into a bad one

Flashback- Chapter 2: Reconnection turns into bad connection

Normal POV:

Ayame look like she was about to cry, at that moment Kouga said he was sorry really sorry then asked her if he could take her out on a date as an apology. "No I won't, I may be bitchy and a little bitter but I am not stupid you will try to just use me again Koga so thanks but no thanks Koga". Then she started to walk away.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks she was being the same way to him he had been to her. She wasn't being any better than he was back then if she treated him this way. She turned around to face him "Okay Koga I'll give you a chance to make it up to me by taking me to Totosai's Noodle Palace". But remember only one chance okay that it only one so don't screw up okay?

"What Totosai's Noodle Palace, is really expensive, it has five star quality noodles and a dinner for two would probably be about 800 yen. Are you serious Ayame? She smiled mischievously "deadly you really hurt me so to make it up I want you take me there it's my favorite restaurant so please do it and I'll stop hating you and try harder to forget the past Koga?"

"Okay fine" he said and they started to walk back to Cherry Blossom they both had left their cars there. They she drove to her house and he followed then she got out of her car changed into a cute Chinese style red dress that went a little bit below her knees and a slit that was about ¾ of an inch.

When they got to the restaurant Koga and Ayame were seated immediately. "So Koga, um I was wondering what you had been doing. Since Kagome's still going out with my brother? Have you given up on her or are you still trying?

"Well Ayame, I've finally given up on her I guess. Is that what you wanted hear Ayame?". "Well I don't really know, I guess not I don't know why do you ask anyway?"

"Ayame don't worry about that right now so have you given up on me romantically?" "Actually Koga, I have said that to myself in the past but even though you hurt me very badly" she said in nearly a whisper "I still… I still care about you, about I don't really know why I just do I guess."

"Koga what do you say about starting over everything?" "I say that's fine with me want to see a movie Ayame?" she thought about it for a minute "No not really but want to come over my house and go swimming for a while." "Nah I guess not, ready to go home?" "No I want to take you somewhere but let me drive okay?"

"Wait a minute you mean my car?" "Yes" she said in a very sarcastic tone. "Whose car did you think I meant after all yours is the only one here come on Koga; please it means a lot to me?" He finally gives up but then says in a if you weren't you kinda voice "Fine but make it quick okay?" "Fine, fine whatever" Ayame says with a laugh.

Ayame had drove so fast Koga couldn't believe and started to look at her like she was crazy. It didn't take long for her to catch on so she of course didn't hold back on saying something about it duh. "Koga, why are you looking at me like that?" "What do you mean why you're driving like a lunatic?"

"Well, I wouldn't be driving so fast if you hadn't asked me to make it quick Koga oh; and emphasis on the quick hm hm." "Well would ya slow down some Aya please?" "Ok fine besides were here" she says with lots of laughter. She got out the car but lots her balance in her heels and started to fall but guess who catches her with his demon speed.

Koga that's who and then they just stared at each other for a wile then Ayame started to blush. She tried to say something but she couldn't really put a sentence together. "Well I um… um…"

Koga couldn't hold back anymore, he had to KISS her even if it killed him, and so right after Ayame said her last "um" he gave one of those knee weakening type kisses. One of those perfect movie kisses, that was just perfect in every way and then she kissed him back.

And then guess what she started to have a "Flashback".

Flashback:

"Hey Ayame what's up?" "Well nothing really Koga why?" she said while getting some books out of her locker and her favorite pen that was red with fluff all over it. "Well Ayame I was wondering" "Uh huh" she said getting her last notebook out her locker.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me today?" he said looking as hot as ever in Ayame's mind. "Sure Koga, of course I will hm hm" "Cool so yeah I guess we better get going then".

Then during lunch while they were eating together you can probably guess what happened. HE noticed Kagome that's what. "Hey Ayame who's that right there" "Who are you talking about Kouga?" "Who's she right there with long curly black hair, over there in the skirt?" "That's my friend Kagome."

"Hey Kagome over here" "Hey what's up Ayame o0oh whose he?" "Kagome this is my really good friend Koga" Koga started looking at her (Kagome) the way he had looked at Ayame when he asked her to eat lunch with him, then KISSED Kagome's hand. He looked like he was about to drool and Ayame noticed too.

Then Ayame made an excuse to get her and Koga to leave. She asked "Koga why he looked at Kagome like he had. Then she asked him did he know that Kagome was going out with her brother?" He said "no". Then her flashback from the morning came into her mind.

Flashback form earlier:

"So Koga" Ayame said "what is it?" he said kinda irritated. "Well I was wondering, if you would ya know go out with me we've know each other for a long time and well"

"No" he said before she could even finish her sentence.

"But Koga, why I don't understand I thought you liked me?" "Like you I only said that so I could get closer to Kagome and now she with mutt face so I don't care anymore" "But Koga" she said on the break of tears. "No I just don't like you so get over it" and with that he walked away.

End Flashback

Back to the current situation

"Koga I can't do this I just can't, whenever I think about you I keep thinking about the past, I've had nightmares and memories of you hurting me to last a lifetime. I just can't deal being around you right now I know I said I could I just can't so I'm going to jog back home because I just don't feel like being near you right at all."

"Ayame what are you saying, do you know understand we had one of those perfect kisses with each other. And now you're just going to walk away, from me like it never happened? Are you sure, I can't do anything to change your mind at all I mean come on I thought you said if I took you to dinner you would try harder to forget didn't you."

"Just because I said that, Koga doesn't mean it's going to just happen, being able to give you forgiveness will take time. And even if I forgive you doesn't mean I'll forget what happened I'm not going to hate you for life but what you did still hurt me. And even though I hated you I stopped my brothers from fighting with you cause I couldn't deal with that either.

"And right now, Koga I just can't deal with having more memories come back or anymore nightmares, so I'm going on vacation away from here and you to clear my head goodbye, Koga." "But Ayame wait please just wait?" "No Koga I can wait for you I need some time for me now so goodbye."

AN: Ok well karma definitely came back around to KOGA. I know I am so evil but I've been really busy lately anyway um…well please anyone reading this story keep reading it and REVIEW it only has one review and unless I get I guess about 4 or 5 total or at least 3 or I am not going to so yeah if you like the story then stop being lazy people and review or I'll be lazy one and not update ok keep reading and REEVIEW!


	3. After Thoughts

AN: Well I am so evil I know but I know I said I wouldn't update until after I got 3 reviews at least well sorry to disappoint you but hey you disappointed me lol. And no I have not been writing this whole time since you've been waiting well hey I'm true to my word am I not so here is chapter 3. And if you want me to update sooner give me atleast 2 reviews and not just read.

Chapter 3: After thoughts

Ayame had been crying for the past two days, all about Koga she had been having so many flashback memories to last her a life time already and now she was having them even more often. But she had been having flashbacks so often she had been having them as dreams and this was the dream she had had the previous night.

Flashback/ Dream

Ayame: Oh hi Koga

Koga: Hi Aya, oh yeah I was just wondering can you ask Kagome to go out with me

Ayame: why would I do that after what you said to me yesterday I was wondering if you were going to apologize to me I can see your not so goodbye.

Koga: Don't be like that I just don't want you when I can have a real woman like Kagome you understand right.

Ayame: oh yeah I understand perfectly just cause I haven't developed like her you want to treat me like trash right well thanks but I don't think of myself like you do. In fact Koga I think that you're an asshole and I can't believe I thought I was in love with you goodbye.

Ayame woke up in a sweat she couldn't believe all the crap she had went through for him. One time she gave up her own free time just to nurse him back to health because he had gotten a cold and since he was an orphan he lived alone. She cooked for him, and even helped him study for the big test and then she even comforted him by telling him everything would be okay.

But no more this morning, Ayame felt like she could stand on her own to feet without Koga even if she still love him. She had just finished taking a shower and was about to go to the airport she had left a message on both her brothers answer machines and told them about everything that had happened between her and Koga.

She couldn't believe herself she was going to move to china. Well not exactly move but hey she was going to be there for a month so the hell with it she was moving. She talked to Kagome the night before and that night she had cried the most she had cried in years meaning high school years.

She had just called a cab and now she was in her chariot as she would call it to her break and new beginning in China after all she had been living in Japan her entire life. Then it had just hit her she forgot to tell her boss but the hell with it she would call her when she had arrived in China she decided to quit and transfer to the University of China.

She ditched breakfast while she was at home so she decided now would probably be the best time to go and get something to eat from the airport. She went to a bagel place and got one with ham, egg, and cheese all over it. Just then she had remember how she had made one like it for Koga about 3 years back right before the Kagome thing happened.

Flashback:

Koga had been really sick but since Ayame had been watching over him he had gotten a lot better sooner than the doctor thought he would have. So to celebrate Ayame told Koga anything he wanted she would cook it for breakfast for him. And of course it had to be a bagel.

At first she flipped out but agreed she made one with ham, cheese, bacon, eggs, and even salami. That day he had kissed her and told her that he liked how she had done everything she had for him. That was the night before the her entire life had been flipped upside down.

And we all know why don't we

Entire Flashback from Earlier:

"Hey Ayame what's up?" "Well nothing really Koga why?" she said while getting some books out of her locker and her favorite pen that was red with fluff all over it. "Well Ayame I was wondering" "Uh huh" she said getting her last notebook out her locker.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me today?" he said looking as hot as ever in Ayame's mind. "Sure Koga, of course I will hm hm" "Cool so yeah I guess we better get going then".

Then during lunch while they were eating together you can probably guess what happened. HE noticed Kagome that's what. "Hey Ayame who's that right there" "Who are you talking about Kouga?" "Who's she right there with long curly black hair, over there in the skirt?" "That's my friend Kagome."

"Hey Kagome over here" "Hey what's up Ayame o0oh whose he?" "Kagome this is my really good friend Koga" Koga started looking at her (Kagome) the way he had looked at Ayame when he asked her to eat lunch with him, then KISSED Kagome's hand. He looked like he was about to drool and Ayame noticed too.

Then Ayame made an excuse to get her and Koga to leave. She asked "Koga why he looked at Kagome like he had. Then she asked him did he know that Kagome was going out with her brother?" He said "no". Then her flashback from the morning came into her mind.

Flashback form earlier:

"Hey Ayame what's up?" "Well nothing really Koga why?" she said while getting some books out of her locker and her favorite pen that was red with fluff all over it. "Well Ayame I was wondering" "Uh huh" she said getting her last notebook out her locker.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me today?" he said looking as hot as ever in Ayame's mind. "Sure Koga, of course I will hm hm" "Cool so yeah I guess we better get going then".

Then during lunch while they were eating together you can probably guess what happened. HE noticed Kagome that's what. "Hey Ayame who's that right there" "Who are you talking about Kouga?" "Who's she right there with long curly black hair, over there in the skirt?" "That's my friend Kagome."

"Hey Kagome over here" "Hey what's up Ayame o0oh whose he?" "Kagome this is my really good friend Koga" Koga started looking at her (Kagome) the way he had looked at Ayame when he asked her to eat lunch with him, then KISSED Kagome's hand. He looked like he was about to drool and Ayame noticed too.

Then Ayame made an excuse to get her and Koga to leave. She asked "Koga why he looked at Kagome like he had. Then she asked him did he know that Kagome was going out with her brother?" He said "no".

"So Koga" Ayame said "what is it?" he said kinda irritated. "Well I was wondering, if you would ya know go out with me we've know each other for a long time and well"

"No" he said before she could even finish her sentence.

"But Koga, why I don't understand I thought you liked me?" "Like you I only said that so I could get closer to Kagome and now she with mutt face so I don't care anymore" "But Koga" she said on the break of tears. "No I just don't like you so get over it" and with that he walked away.

End of the Entire Flashback

Ayame POV

Well I don't need you Koga anymore when you came back into my life I really went through hell but I can make it now. All I need is a little break from you.

Right after she thought about Koga, she boarded onto her plane and then saw the person she least expected to see Bankotsu her best friend in her entire, ENTIRE life. And to her surprise her seat was right next to him.

AN: Uh oh Koga you better watch out oh sorry but this is a spoiler AyaBan or AyaKou who do you think will win the heart of Ayame after all Kouga did hurt her. But truth be told she always loved both of them. Duh Duh Duh Duuuuuuuuuh


	4. Memories of Past Love p1

Flashback chpt. 4

AN: Srry I am very srry for not updating IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS I WON'T UPDATE AFTER THIS CHAPTER! But please leave me comments for this chapter let me know who should win Ayame's heart Bankotsu or Koga.

Ayame POV

"OMG, is that Bankotsu huh he looks like he's really been working out I wonder if he'll remember me well he should were like best friends forever he was really there for me when Koga broke my heart.

Flashback:

"Hey Bankotsu, have you seen Ayame around she really needs to get over herself just cause I won't go out with her doesn't she has to be such a bitch and…".

"Koga do you want me to hurt you I mean come on your calling Ayame of all people a bitch you really are a hypocrite. Your a scared ass bitch that can't even be a man you have to manipulate people to get a girls heart whose already taken obviously" as soon as he finishes his last sentence he punches Koga hard in the stomach and the walks away.

"Oh yeah, and Koga I think you should really watch your back cause if I find out you ever hurt Ayame again you'll regret it" and then continues to walk until Ayame hugs him from behind.

"Bankotsu thank you but please don't hurt him I just don't want anyone to get hurt over me I'm not worth it after all It was just a stupid lush- love/crush." "Ayame that's where you're wrong I know it was and still is more to you then that."

END FLASHBACK

Ayame's POV

Is Koga still more to me than that no even though I'm not nearly as sad as I use to be about this I'm just being silly for thinking Koga would ever stop being a jerk even if he seems like he's changed he can't be trusted but Bankotsu I know I can trust him. I just hope he still cares for me as much as before he might be just what I need actually.

I start to walk over to him and then our eyes meet with such emotion it scares me but the moment was ruined by the passengers behind me telling me to hurry and get out the way. I sit down next to Bankotsu and then he says "Ayame is that you?" I reply to him "yes" and then he does something I never though he would do.

He…he… Bankotsu the person that has been my best friend since high school kissed me on the lips with such passion like he had been longing to be with me and this made me feel incredible like I finally belonged somewhere. But this moment was also short yet sweet and then his face softened from shock to happiness and then he did something else that I didn't expect he confessed his love for me.

Bankotsu's POV

I can't believe this Ayame, the girl that I have been in love with since high school, is actually here I've been searching for her for so long after I got amnesia from a motorcycle accident I've been trying to find everyone from my past and now I have found the person the only person that no matter what I could never forget.

This is her I am sure of it after all she did say yes I just hope that I didn't come on to strong I am sure from the memories we were close friends but to me I know that the feeling I have for her is love.

"Ayame I need to tell you something" I start to say to her. "What is it Bankotsu?" she replies to me "Well Ayame I actually don't remember you well I mean I do but right after high school I got into a motorcycle accident but no matter what I could never forget you even after I tried to rid myself of you so I could try to think about the many other things of my past I could never forget you and this one memory."

Flashback:

During the senior year of high school Ayame and Bankotsu had been getting so close to each other they minus well have been dating but no matter what there was never a really good time to bring up the subject. So instead Bankotsu had made a promise to Ayame to show her how he had had felt for her.

It was the day after the prom, and Ayame and Bankotsu had gone to the together prom as "friends" but no one believed that that's how they really felt about each other. Miroku and Sango had hooked up that week and Kagome and Inu Yasha had started wearing promise rings that week also.

Among every student just about in their school "Shikon High" love was definitely around in the air that is for everyone except for Kouga he went to the prom with the school whore Kikyo, Inu Yasha's ex girlfriend before Kagome. Kikyo had cheated on him with Naraku the school's most dangerous student there was a rumor going on around that time that he was the leader of the "Black Spider's".

After Inu Yasha found out he broke with her and Kikyo's jealousy made her want to be the center of attention more than usual and since then she was going out with guys left and right. That night Kouga somehow was able to get away from Kikyo and found Ayame alone by herself in hallway after she went to the bathroom.

Kouga walked up to Ayame and tried to start conversation with her. She tried to ignore him but he kept following and then said "Stop Ayame you know you want me. Then with a laugh said "I'm probably all you think about look about before I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but come on get over yourself. Anyway I don't want to really be here with my date and you're obviously here by yourself so…"

Bankotsu then interrupted the scene and smacked Kouga's hand away that was about to touch Ayame's shoulder. "Kouga didn't I tell you to leave her alone so do it already or do I need to make this painfully known to you?" Ayame then tried to say something but all she could muster to say was "Bankotsu please stop I..."

A smirk then quickly made it's way to Kouga's face "See she does still like me so who are you to stand in the way of love Bankotsu?" Bankotsu became pissed off quickly and said "You dare ask me that you scum bag…who am I?...who am I?... I am a friend worried that she might fall for a jackass like you. Ayame deserves way better than you and you know that Kouga if you don't well now you and I would suggest you leave now or else".

Kouga took the hint his luck had run out with Bankotsu and he wasn't going to push it any longer with that he left Ayame and Bankotsu alone with Ayame and went back to the dance where Kikyo was waiting for him at the punch bowl.

"Ayame I'm sorry you had to deal with that jackass and that I couldn't get here sooner I'm sorry. Bankotsu's grip on Ayame tightened "But to make it up to you I'll make you this promise no matter how big the problem or what kind of problem you may be in I will always be her for you no matter what just give me the word and I'll come."

During the remainder of high school Bankotsu really stuck to that promise and Ayame and him stay close until that one day Bankotsu had to move away.

END CHAPTER

AN: I'm srry 4 ending her but the next chapter will/ might be longer depending on how many reviews I get don't worry I'm still gonna update I'm not that mean I had started writing this chapter along time ago and didn't re edit certain parts like the AN note at the beginning of the the chapter and if you don't know I don't own Inu Yasha your really

a. crazy b. stupid c. a and b


	5. Memories of Past Love p2

REVIEW!REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Last Chapter Recap:

"Ayame I'm sorry you had to deal with that jackass and that I couldn't get here sooner I'm sorry. Bankotsu's grip on Ayame tightened "But to make it up to you I'll make you this promise no matter how big the problem or what kind of problem you may be in I will always be her for you no matter what just give me the word and I'll come."

During the remainder of high school Bankotsu really stuck to that promise and Ayame and him stayed close until that one day Bankotsu had to move away.

Current Chapter:

The Day He moved Away:

Ayame and Bankotsu had been spending more time talking today instead of paying attention in class to today but it didn't bother the teachers to much since they were usually the top of their classes and knew they would stay there. Their English teacher Mr. Kamuzaki had scolded them once though so they decided to pay attention more to their studies than each other.

During the last ten minutes of class, the teacher made an announcement "Class I have an announcement to make this will be the last day that we have Mr. Bankotsu Kojitsu will be attending Shikon High. All of you are now thinking that its late in the year but it can't be helped he is going to move to China so everyone now is the time to say their goodbyes to him because this is your only chance he won't be coming tomorrow."

"Mr. Kojitsu, I wish you a very safe and educational trip please do keep up with your studies after you travel to China and stay at the top of your class." with that the teacher left the room and said "When the bell rings leave and put your test on my desk."

Ayame, couldn't BELIEVE no Ayame's mind couldn't comprehend what she had just heard from her English teacher. She felt like her heart had just had a knife pushed into the broken pieces that her heart had been shattered into by Kouga. This thought kept repeating into her mind "No this is a joke Bankotsu would have told me yeah would've told me."

After the thought had been repeated in her mind, for about three times Bankotsu stood up with all the classmates' eyes watching him and Ayame. Bankotsu could tell by the way her facial expression had looked that he had hit a nerve. He tried to embrace Ayame but she pushed him away and yelled at him "HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?"

Bankotsu tried to think of a reply "I didn't want to hurt you and have you seem sad every time we were together I wanted things to stay the same." Ayame thought about it for a second and when she realized she had caused a commotion in the classroom calmed down and then said "Bankotsu if you weren't trying to hurt to me you should've told me you telling me wouldn't have changed things I would've spent more time with you gosh you're such an idiot."

As soon as Ayame finished her sentence the bell rang she picked up her stuff and ran out of the class to her locker. She through her stuff in her locker and went to the courtyard where she usually hung out with Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and _Bankotsu_. Kagome and Inu Yasha were being all lovey-dovey and Miroku was trying to caress Sango's but like usual and got slapped hard ass ever by Sango as usual,

Sesshomaru and Rin were talking about the Science test they were going to take after lunch. Ayame noticed that Bankotsu wasn't here yet and it made her heart skip a beat and made her worry. She started looking all around the courtyard from where she was standing she didn't see him anywhere and then noticed the weird looks she was getting from everyone.

So she decided to tell everyone what had happened after she told the whole story everyone started to have sympathetic expressions on their faces and she really couldn't take it right now. SO once again she started to yell, this time at her friends in the courtyard. "I know how I reacted was wrong but I couldn't take it calmly I just can't take this now I needed him to tell me sooner I wouldn't be like this if he had just told me sooner."

As soon as she finished those words she fell to her knees crying Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her. When she had finally calmed down Bankotsu had entered the courtyard and had blood on his left hand not a lot but enough to make everyone worry.

Ayame stood up and pushed Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha out of her way. She ran straight to Bankotsu and embraced him "I so sorry Bankotsu I was wrong I'm glad you waited you were still around when you knew that you were going to leave but you spent your final days with _me_." she then held him tighter until she realized that his hand was still bleeding.

"Bankotsu what happened to you your hand it's…"Ayame began to say until Bankotsu stopped her from talking by kissing her in front of Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha and the others. Bankotsu broke the kiss and said "Ayame I fought and kicked Kouga's ass cause he was talking trash about you don't worry it's just a cut we were fighting and then he decide to pull a cheap shot."

"Ayame about earlier I'm sorry I guess I should've considered that…." Bankotsu was cut off this time by Ayame kissing him this made Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha a little on edge. "Bankotsu it's ok, I understand know you were trying to keep me from getting hurt only it back fired I want to take advantage of this last day we have with each other your going to take me out on a date rite after school."

Bankotsu first smirked then replied "Of course as a final goodbye gift to you but trust me this isn't the end only the beginning for us." After Bankotsu said that the bell rang for the 4th period to begin and Ayame and Bankotsu walked back to the school arm in arm and started heading towards the nurse's office."

AN: I know I'm so evil to cut it off now but I thought I would try to update since the site was going to have a update check thing so if this doesn't get on the site until after the 30th then I'm srry but at least I tried. Please REVIEW.


	6. More Flashbacks and Ayames decision

REVIEW!REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW!

AN: Thanks for reading my story so far and for the reviews I guess this is the most popular story of mine so far anyway oh yeah and thanks so much for the reviews I would have updated sooner but I wanted to add more to the chapter I know that it's not much more than the last chapter I still wanted add what I could keep reading please

Disclaimer: And if you don't know this I don't know why but Rumiko Takahashi is the creator Inu Yasha.

Last Chapter Recap:

"Bankotsu what happened to you your hand it's…"Ayame began to say until Bankotsu stopped her from talking by kissing her in front of Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha and the others. Bankotsu broke the kiss and said "Ayame I fought and kicked Kouga's ass cause he was talking trash about you don't worry it's just a cut we were fighting and then he decide to pull a cheap shot."

"Ayame about earlier I'm sorry I guess I should've considered that…." Bankotsu was cut off this time by Ayame kissing him this made Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha a little on edge. "Bankotsu it's ok, I understand know you were trying to keep me from getting hurt only it back fired I want to take advantage of this last day we have with each other your going to take me out on a date rite after school."

Bankotsu first smirked then replied "Of course as a final goodbye gift to you but trust me this isn't the end only the beginning for us." After Bankotsu said that the bell rang for the 4th period to begin and Ayame and Bankotsu walked back to the school arm in arm and started heading towards the nurse's office."

Current Chapter:

Ayame and Bankotsu had went on an all out date everything had went perfect they went to the movies, dinner, a park in Shibuya, every where just about. "Well Goodbye Bankotsu, even if we never meet again I will never forget you because even if it was brief I feel that our friendship is and or was the best one I ever had." Ayame started to say while looking up at the boy no man that had taken her out to dinner while her hair blew in the wind and a tear slid down her face.

Bankotsu noticed that she was crying and was determined to comfort her in anyway she possible could so he embraced her tightly to his chest and whispered in her ear "I love you Ayame, and because of that I know we will one day cross paths again but for now we must part but if Kouga does anything if I find out I'll I'll…" Ayame kissed him in mid sentence.

Bankotsu pulled away kissed Ayame one more time and started walking away he paused for a second and said "Goodbye my angel I will always love you". He left alone on her front porch and his Limo pulled away leaving her star struck, sad, angry and so many other emotions at one time. She opened the door of her parent's house and ran up the stairs and into her room.

Ayame knew that from that day on she had become a changed person and wouldn't let Kouga step over her anymore she had decided that she had let him do that too much in the past and wasn't going to stand for it anymore. But what she didn't was that in the first week of being in China Bankotsu had went into a motorcycle race won and then got into an accident and lost his memory at least back then.

From the day Bankotsu had left Japan on she always wore that purple iris that Bankotsu had given her one day to replace the iris that Kouga had given to her on her 15th birthday.

Flashback (what did u expect?):

Ayame had slept most of the day until her phone rang

(she had her own personally line let's just say that she's well FILTHY RICH well her parents are and everyone else that goes to Shikon High)

it was her best friend Sango " mmmh yawn He..llo who is this? Ayame began to say as she started to stretch.

Sango then knew by Ayame's response that she hadn't even looked at her caller ID "AYAME HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDA HAPP BIRTHDAY AYAME it's me Sango silly"…Ayame was taken aback by her friends cheerfulness but after all it was her birthday. "Ayame get up silly did u forget your party start in an hour?" Ayame looked at her clock it read 2:30 P.M

"OOOOOOOOMY GOOOOOOOOOOSH" Ayame shrieked… "THANK YOU SOOO MUCH SAN-CHAN I need to wake up so I'll talk to you later k byes". Sango said "Bye Chica" and they hung up the phone.

FASTFORWARD (still a flashback though)

Ayame and her friends had the best time ever Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga, and Bankotsu had all had bought her a gift and pretty much made her feel so happy especially Kouga. Kouga had given her a beautiful green iris for her hair. She was so happy that all she could say was "THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH".

"Ayame do u know why I', giving this to you?" Kouga asked her. She looked him for a minute weird and then said "Nope not a clue at all but I love it so much so it doesn't really matter to me." Kouga smirked at her and then continued "I'm giving this to you because unlike most girls in the school you have something special'.

Ayame couldn't think of anything she had that the other girls at school had. She thought he was talking about her personality but that didn't explain the flower so she told him to going. "Ayame you have natural beauty that can't be match by anything other than more natural beauty that's why I'm giving you this Irish because this Irish is actually called Ayame".

Ayame just smiled and thanked him again ever since that day she had always worn that flower that Kouga had given her deep down back then Ayame had thought that she was beginning to fall in love with Kouga then. She thought that she could confirm to herself how she really felt while taking care of Kouga while he was sick.

She had known him ever since she was in the eighth grade they were in the Karate Club together but unlike Kouga she had also been in the Archery Club also. When she had first met Kouga they were rivals that couldn't stand each other but one day one of their arguments had gone too far.

Their Karate Club sensei made them both clean the dojo by themselves and on that they realized that they really didn't hate each other exactly but that they were just misunderstanding each other. They started hanging out a lot and that year, and in the junior championships they were the top of their genders.

Ayame and Kouga were the gossip of their school and by the time they were in high school people thought they were going together. But then Kouga had to screw it all up at least in Ayame's perspective about what had happened.

Flashback (Ayame's heartbreak):

"Hey Ayame what's up?" "Well nothing really Koga why?" she said while getting some books out of her locker and her favorite pen that was red with fluff all over it. "Well Ayame I was wondering" "Uh huh" she said getting her last notebook out her locker.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me today?" he said looking as hot as ever in Ayame's mind. "Sure Koga, of course I will hm hm" "Cool so yeah I guess we better get going then".

Then during lunch while they were eating together you can probably guess what happened. HE noticed Kagome that's what. "Hey Ayame who's that right there" "Who are you talking about Kouga?" "Who's she right there with long curly black hair, over there in the skirt?" "That's my friend Kagome."

"Hey Kagome over here" "Hey what's up Ayame o0oh whose he?" "Kagome this is my really good friend Koga" Koga started looking at her (Kagome) the way he had looked at Ayame when he asked her to eat lunch with him, then KISSED Kagome's hand. He looked like he was about to drool and Ayame noticed too.

Then Ayame made an excuse to get her and Koga to leave. She asked "Koga why he looked at Kagome like he had. Then she asked him did he know that Kagome was going out with her brother?" He said "no".

"So Koga" Ayame said "what is it?" he said kinda irritated. "Well I was wondering, if you would ya know go out with me we've know each other for a long time and well"

"No" he said before she could even finish her sentence.

"But Koga, why I don't understand I thought you liked me?" "Like you I only said that so I could get closer to Kagome and now she with mutt face so I don't care anymore" "But Koga" she said on the break of tears. "No I just don't like you so get over it" and with that he walked away.

Current Time While Ayame is on the plane Recap:

Ayame had transferred from the university of Japan to the University of China to get away from Kouga she then met Bankotsu after a couple of years things had she looked into Bankotsu's eyes as he looked into hers their brief moment of romance was though by rude passenger wanting to get on their seats.

Ayame had sat down and learned about why Bankotsu and her had learned the truth behind why Bankotsu and her had really lost touch over the years. She then had a few flashbacks and then decided to make a decision that she hoped she wouldn't regret.

"Bankotsu, I have never forgotten about you and I think we should start over I don't care if you have lost your memory I'll help you find it at least I'll try and since you go to China University also I think this might really work out in my favor as well as yours".

"As my first step to helping you get your memory back this iris is a symbol of the strong friendship we both have with each and the date we went on before you lost your past memories in that motorcycle accident."

While Ayame and Bankotsu had been trying to catch up they didn't notice the blue gray eye's that had glanced at the two old friends before they returned their gaze back on the plane ail. While, their keeper sat a couple of rows behind them on the plane.


	7. Bankotsu's memory and the confrontation

If you already read this then just scroll down to after Ayame and Bankotsu started to walk towards Kouga thanks

Last Chapter Recap:

Ayame had transferred from the university of Japan to the University of China to get away from Kouga she then met Bankotsu after a couple of years things and she looked into Bankotsu's eyes as he looked into hers but their brief moment of romance was broken by rude passengers wanting to get on their seats.

Ayame had sat down and learned about why Bankotsu and her had really lost touch over the years. She then had a few flashbacks and then decided to make a decision that she hoped she wouldn't regret.

"Bankotsu, I have never forgotten about you and I think we should start over I don't care if you have lost your memory I'll help you find it at least I'll try and since you go to China University also I think this might really work out in my favor as well as yours".

"As my first step to helping you get your memory back this iris is a symbol of the strong friendship we both have with each and the date we went on before you lost your past memories in that motorcycle accident."

While Ayame and Bankotsu had been trying to catch up they didn't notice the blue gray eye's that had glanced at the two old friends before they returned their gaze back on the plane ail. While, their keeper sat a couple of rows behind them on the plane.

Current Chapter:

When Ayame had gotten off the plane with Bankotsu's arm around Ayame's waist lets just say that someone was just a little more than jealous but how we say freaking pissed off to the ultimate level of being pissed off. The only thing that even brought him out of that state of pissedom (new word like boredom) was the fact that the guys face seemed so familiar.

Kouga decided to tail Ayame and the mysterious guy (Bankotsu). Just after getting off the airplane but good thing for Kouga neither Ayame nor Bankotsu knew that it was him but they knew that someone was following them so they decided to try and avoid him by going to the Sakura University.

They had gotten on the train and were in a good conversation when Ayame noticed that it was Kouga. She stopped talking in mid sentence and then decided to just confront him she didn't want him anymore no matter how sorry she felt for him why should she have to forgive what he did to her in the past after all he didn't even remember it so that shows how genuine of a person he really was.

So she got up from her seat and started walking to the other side of the train when Bankotsu saw her get up he grabbed her hand and said "Where are you going this isn't the stop silly we have 3 more to go?" She decided to tell him why she was really changing schools.

"Bankotsu long story short I'm going over to tell a guy off from when we in high school together back then you pretty much kicked his ass but I don't feel like drama I just pretty much want to start my life over without dealing with him after all it was so long ago I don't even know why I care so much maybe I love him but I can't let myself go crazy."

Bankotsu looked at her and then looked at Kouga and then he started to remember him. Then Bankotsu started to remember the prom incident.

Prom Flashback:

Kouga walked up to Ayame and tried to start conversation with her. She tried to ignore him but he kept following and then said "Stop Ayame you know you want me. Then with a laugh said "I'm probably all you think about look about before I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but come on get over yourself. Anyway I don't want to really be here with my date and you're obviously here by yourself so…"

Bankotsu then interrupted the scene and smacked Kouga's hand away that was about to touch Ayame's shoulder. "Kouga didn't I tell you to leave her alone so do it already or do I need to make this painfully known to you?" Ayame then tried to say something but all she could muster to say was "Bankotsu please stop I..."

A smirk then quickly made its way to Kouga's face "See she does still like me so who are you to stand in the way of love Bankotsu?" Bankotsu became pissed off quickly and said "You dare ask me that you scum bag…who am I?...who am I?... I am a friend worried that she might fall for a jackass like you. Ayame deserves way better than you and you know that Kouga if you don't well now you and I would suggest you leave now or else".

Kouga took the hint his luck had run out with Bankotsu and he wasn't going to push it any longer with that he left Ayame and Bankotsu alone with Ayame and went back to the dance where Kikyo was waiting for him at the punch bowl.

"Ayame I'm sorry you had to deal with that jackass and that I couldn't get here sooner I'm sorry. Bankotsu's grip on Ayame tightened "But to make it up to you I'll make you this promise no matter how big the problem or what kind of problem you may be in I will always be her for you no matter what just give me the word and I'll come."

End Flashback

"Ayame I remember and like I said on the day of the prom I will be and I am here for you no matter what" Bankotsu said to Ayame. They both started walking towards Kouga together. When Kouga realizes that the two are heading for him he starts thinking about what he going to say.

Kouga's POV

"Well there are two ways I can go about this I can confront her and whoever that guy is or I can just act like I'm here for some other reason." Oh shit what am I going to do she looks so fucking pissed off …ok I'll have to just face her now and hope this time that she'll seriously forgive me"

"And who is that guy, and why does he look so FAMILIAR gah this is soo annoying he looks like someone that I know and why is he with her? NOOO it couldn't be it's BANKOTSU shit I have to face him too things are about to turn very interesting and not in a good way at all I might have even hurt him almost as much as I did Ayame if that's even possible."

Flashback (Bankotsu's Pain)

It was before the whole Kouga breaking Ayame's heart incident when Kouga and Bankotsu were in gym class. Bankotsu had been telling Kouga about how he had feelings for Ayame for the past couple of week and that he was going to finally ask her.

Kouga had remembered Ayame from the past when he was in karate and so he told Bankotsu that he would help to hook them up on her birthday. But on the day of her party he called Bankotsu and told him that he couldn't because she had told Kouga that she loved him and that she could never see a relationship with Bankotsu because he was like a brother to her.

Kouga had also told Bankotsu that he loved her and that he couldn't break her heart but the truth was that he was just jealous that Bankotsu had wanted her to go out with him so much. In the end when the truth never came out but Bankotsu swore to Kouga that if he ever hurt her he would make him regret it.

Kouga had told Bankotsu that there would be nothing to regret but then he broke Ayame's heart and they became enemies.

Ayame's POV

"Well lets see Ayame what are you gonna do you can either A. act like nothing happened three years ago or I could always B. be pretty much a bitch or C. I could just confront him about how I feel and that I just don't want him around me."

"Gosh this is just so irritating why couldn't he just leave me alone I mean gosh if anything I think over the pass couple of days I've moved on, gotten use to not being with such a jerk, and am stable enough for true happiness with _BANKOTSU_"

Normal POV

When Ayame and Bankotsu had reached where Kouga was on the train she said one word "why?" Kouga looked in shock she was actually sounded calm. Kouga didn't understand her question though. So his response was "Why am I here or why did I hurt you?"

"Kouga" Ayame began " Kouga I know why you hurt me you hurt me because you are a jerk and you just thought I could do everything for you even after you hurt me but what I want to know is why you followed me to China even after I've pretty much moved on".

After she finished her question she put one arm on Bankotsu to reassure herself that this was going to end better than this whole thing had started. But what she didn't expect was for Kouga to say what he had.

"Ayame I love you I realize that I hurt you but if you let me over time I will try my hardest to make everything up to you. Last time when we were together I apologize but it wasn't heart felt like this one I truly love you now and if it's not love it's something very close to it."

Ayame looked down and then said "You don't love me…" Just after she started to talk to him the train had come to a stop.

The speakers then announced: NOW ARRIVING AT SAKURA UNIVERSITY STATION …NOW ARRIVING AT SAKURA UNIVERSITY STATION

Ayame then grabbed Bankotsu's hand and then told Kouga "and this is my stop so goodbye."

AN: END OF CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THANK YOU REVIEW!

THANK YOU 4 UR TIME


	8. THIS IS IMPORTANT PLZ READ THIS

Ok well I want to continue but I don't know what to do for the next chapter. So if there are any suggestions on what I should do please leave them as a comment and I will consider all of them just please leave comments on what to do next so that I can write and I promise to write more within the next week ore two I promise and hopefully there are people still reading this.


	9. Kouga's Nightmare and Ayame's New Begin

Sorry 4 updating so late ( gomen nosai

Chapter Recap:

"Ayame I love you I realize that I hurt you but if you let me over time I will try my hardest to make everything up to you. Last time when we were together I apologize but it wasn't heart felt like this one I truly love you now and if it's not love it's something very close to it."

Ayame looked down and then said "You don't love me…" Just after she started to talk to him the train had come to a stop.

The speakers then announced: NOW ARRIVING AT SAKURA UNIVERSITY STATION …NOW ARRIVING AT SAKURA UNIVERSITY STATION

Ayame then grabbed Bankotsu's hand and then told Kouga "and this is my stop so goodbye."

Current Chapter: Kouga's Nightmare and Ayame's new beginning

Kouga couldn't believe that he had messed things up so much with Ayame. He was sure that she would forgive him but how could she when he didn't really remember what he had said to her.

When she got off the train with Ayame he decided to get off at the next stop and go to a hotel. He checked in at the Sakura Hotel and once he had settled in he decided to take a nap. But before he had fell asleep he said "What did I do to her to make her so angry?"

"It couldn't have been that bad could it she seems so heart broken I mean I was kind of bad in high school but I wasn't that bad was I?" After he said that he plopped on his bed and started to dose off.

Kouga's Dream/ Flashback

He saw Ayame and she looked so happy and started walking towards him. "Don't worry Kouga I forgive you even though basically crushed my heart and ruined all my high school days". "So if you've finally gotten lets go out. Just kidding Kouga, because I will never forgive you ever you are scum."

"Besides you don't love me, but guess what I hate you….hate you…hate you…" Those words repeated over in over in his head and then finally he started having high school flashbacks well actually lots of them.

Flashback#1

"Hey Ayame what's up?" "Well nothing really Kouga why?" she said while getting some books out of her locker and her favorite pen that was red with fluff all over it. "Well Ayame I was wondering" "Uh huh" she said getting her last notebook out her locker.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me today?" he said looking as hot as ever in Ayame's mind. "Sure Kouga, of course I will hm hm" "Cool so yeah I guess we better get going then".

Then during lunch while they were eating together you can probably guess what happened. HE noticed Kagome that's what. "Hey Ayame who's that right there" "Who are you talking about Kouga?" "Who's she right there with long curly black hair, over there in the skirt?" "That's my friend Kagome."

"Hey Kagome over here" "Hey what's up Ayame o0oh whose he?" "Kagome this is my really good friend Kouga" Kouga started looking at her (Kagome) the way he had looked at Ayame when he asked her to eat lunch with him, then KISSED Kagome's hand. He looked like he was about to drool and Ayame noticed too.

"So Kouga" Ayame said "what is it?" he said kinda irritated. "Well I was wondering, if you would ya know go out with me we've know each other for a long time and well"

"No" he said before she could even finish her sentence.

"But Kouga, why I don't understand I thought you liked me?" "Like you I only said that so I could get closer to Kagome and now she with mutt face so I don't care anymore" "But Kouga" she said on the break of tears. "No I just don't like you so get over it" and with that he walked away.

Flashback #2

The prom when he almost got beaten up by Bankotsu

Flashback #3 (Graduation)

Ayame's name was being called by the principal "Mrs. Kaede" and now Ayame Taiyoukai. Right when Ayame was getting up Kouga threw at her. Ayame looked at him suspiciously and then opened it.

And this is what it said "Ayame I know that you like me, and I'm sorry to say this but I would never date you if you were the last girl on earth I need a woman. And that woman just happens to be Kagome to bad that your not up to my standards and that you'll never get a chance to be with a guy as cool as me.

I guess you really missed out huh well yeah you did maybe if you tried to make yourself prettier guys would pay more attention to you. But then again that might not work either so yeah I just thought you should know you have no chance in hell to get a date with me."

After she read the note she crumbled it up in her hands and looked at him with a sad expression and then he just gave her one of the biggest smile ever. She threw the note at him and went up on the stage.

She got her diploma and then sat back down next to her twin brother Inuyasha and told him what happen. He got really pissed off and after Kouga got his diploma and everyone was leaving the school him and Sesshomaru beat the crap out of him.

And then Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Ayame road home in their family's limo since they were rich. And their father just looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru like they had lost their minds. Their mother Kyoko thought the same but didn't bring the subject up.

End of Flashbacks/ Kouga's Dream

Koga woke up in a deep sweat and meanwhile…….

With Ayame and Bankotsu

"Ayame can you believe that our dorms are right next to each other this'll definitely be great" Bankotsu said smiling at her and holding her waist. Ayame looked up at Bankotsu with a big smile on her face. "Yeah this is great I wonder who'll be my roommates though."

Bankotsu thought about for a minute and then said "Same here, but I really hope that I don't get stuck with some perverted guys. How do I put this? They tend to piss me off a lot". Ayame laughed and then said "Well for your hope and mine I hope not too."

"Well this is my room see you in a bit" Ayame said as she went into the dorm across the hall from the one that Bankotsu was staying.

When Ayame went into her dorm she saw a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail. She noticed Ayame come in and then said "Oh you must be the new roommate. Hi I'm Sango and this is Rin". She said as she pointed to the girl beside her.

"She's a freshmen like you and I'm a sophomore here so where are from?" she said with a huge smile. Ayame rolled her suitcase to the wall and then said "Konnichiwa, I'm Ayame and I'm from Japan. Well Tokyo, Japan to be exact and nice to meet both of you but I thought that I was only having 1 roommate no offence."

Rin smiled and then said "Oh none taken there are only three to four people allowed in the dorms on this floor only. So yeah that means that we can still have one more roommate. But I'm glad that you aren't a weirdo and you don't look slutty too that's definitely a relief. "They all laughed and then they all showed their schedules to each other.

Meanwhile with Bankotsu

"Hey so your name's Miroku and your name's Inuyasha nice to me you guys too. So you just transferred her today Inuyasha? Bankotsu said. He looked at Inuyasha for a second and then said "I know this is going to sound so gay but I'm not I swear so stop backing away like that Inuyasha. But I swear I've seen you from some where."

Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy and then out of the blue said "OH DUDE, I remember you from Shikon High School. You were my twin sister friend right?" Bankotsu was silent for a moment and then said "Sorry but right after high school I got into a motorcycle accident and I don't remember much from the past".

"The only thing I remember is that I had a friend named Ayame who I just recently met again she's in the room across from this one." Inuyasha began laughing and then said "Dude Ayame is my twin".

Chapter end I can't think of anything else to write and sorry 4 the late update


End file.
